


Gym

by ColdBrewFM



Category: Bandom, Lana Del Rey (Musician), Marina & the Diamonds
Genre: Body Dysphoria, F/F, Grinding, Kissing, Lana is just a little sexually frustrated, Making Out, Massage, References to Depression, body issues, references to suicidal thoughts, these are quite the tags, working out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-27 04:59:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15017168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdBrewFM/pseuds/ColdBrewFM
Summary: After months of being depressed and letting herself go by eating and doing drugs, Lana wants to get in shape. Of course, Marina helps her out. This does get a little serious at times, but overall it’s cute.Check me out ontumblrfor Larina content!





	Gym

**Author's Note:**

> This is very cute, though it does border on serious a bit. I’ve always personally felt like Lana has struggled with depression as well as suicidal thoughts in the past. I feel like these feelings would have bubbled back up in 2016 so she would have done her best to smother them with sleeping, eating and drugs. In this fic, things got better since she began dating Marina. However, Lana started to develop body issues because of letting herself go. Therefore, the fic touches on that as well.
> 
> Of course, this is all just a fictitious story so have fun with it if you don’t personally believe what I’m writing.
> 
> As always, Chuck and Marina live together with Lana in her house in LA.

 Lana doesn’t want to mention that she was depressed before she started dating Marina. She doesn’t want to mention that she slept all day, ate too much and smoked too many cigarettes and joints.

And she certainly doesn’t want to tell her about the passing suicidal thoughts that crossed her mind at times.

Chuck knew these things, so Lana begged her not to tell her them, like how every time Chuck called her, she would either be sleeping or too high to talk.

“And how would I open up that conversation? ‘I know you’re enjoying your breakfast, but by the way Lizzy was suicidal before she started dating you.’ ”

This didn’t faze Lana. “Please don’t tell her at all.”

Chuck crossed her arms over her chest and frowned. “She wouldn’t care if you were depressed, she loves you.”

“But I care,” she insisted, “I just don’t want to her to know, okay?”

“You will have to talk to her one day about it.”

Lana sighed, “I know, but I want to wait for that moment to come up.” She looked at her sister with pleading eyes.

Chuck also sighed, but she nodded. “Okay, Liz I won’t tell her.”

* * *

When Lana began dating Marina in late 2017, her mood started to improve greatly. Now she had someone to talk (other than her family), even if it was just over the phone at first.

Then Chuck came to live with her in Los Angeles, followed by Marina a month later. That gave Lana something to focus on other than sleeping and pot.

Lana decided that she wanted to improve her lifestyle when Marina came over; the first thing she wanted to do was lose weight.

_“I think you’re beautiful, no matter what,” Marina had informed her when Lana brought the subject up, “Don’t lose weight for others, L.”_

_“I’m not, babe,” replied Lana, “I wanna lose it for myself; there’s a lot of nice clothes I have that I wanna fit back into without it squeezing me.”_

This was most of the reason why she wanted to lose weight, but she had another secret motivation. Marina was incredibly fit and Lana yearned just to be as sexy as her girlfriend is. She discerned that she might not become as muscular as the Brit, but she’d wanted to look just as good as her.

It also helped that Marina began cooking for her too; plenty of the American’s vegetarian Greek favorites that were tenfold better than takeaway. She never said no to homemade dolmas, Greek salad or spanakopita.

When the Brit saw that Lana was serious about losing weight, she offered to be something of a personal trainer for her. Marina’s was back in London, but she learned enough to teach the American what she knew.

They went to the gym, a rather small and private one a couple miles from where they lived. At first, Lana liked the idea of going to the gym, especially since she got to see her attractive girlfriend dressed in tight leggings and a tank top. However, the first thing Marina wanted Lana to do was run on the treadmill.

“I don’t want to run,” whined Lana.

“You’re not running, you’ll just be walking fast,” replied Marina.

Lana pouted; couldn’t she just sit and watch her girlfriend workout instead and reward her with a hot makeout session?

“Come now, it’ll be fun,” encouraged the Brit, too cheerful for the American’s taste.

Lana pouted again.

Marina sighed and rolled her eyes. “Alright then, how about we make it a bit interesting, yeah? Every five minutes you’re on the treadmill, I’ll kiss for how much time has passed.”

This sounded interested. “In minutes?”

“No, love, just seconds. So five minutes will get you five seconds of kissing and ten minutes will get you ten seconds and so on.”

“That doesn’t sound fun,” commented Lana, drily.

“It is if you think about it. At 30 minutes in, we’ll be kissing for 30 seconds and I know you’ll like that.”

Lana mumbled, “I guess.”

Marina smiled slyly. “Also at the end of the whole session, I’ll give you a special reward.”

This perked up Lana. “What kind of reward?”

“Mmm…you’ll have to see after you do the whole sixty minutes,” Marina said, winking at her girlfriend.

Lana sighed, but allowed Marina to lead her over to the treadmill. She hopped on the machine while the Brit adjusted the speed and time.

“Okay, love. Now the machine will beep at every five minutes that had passed. So once it beeps, I’ll come over and give your reward.”

“Alright,” Lana said, although she felt tired already.

Marina noticed her girlfriend’s unhappy expression. “Don’t be so sad, L. I’ll be working out too. Feel free to watch if you’d like.” She winked. “Have fun.”

Lana grumbled an unintelligible response, but decided to do her exercise nonetheless. She plugged in her earbuds into her phone, selected a playlist then pressed the start button on the machine.

The pace wasn’t super fast like she was running a race, but it wasn’t like talking a walk in the park either. It was quite brisk, yet manageable.

She started to keep her eye at the time, however she got bored of that and allowed her eyes to drift to Marina. The Brit had dumbbells, which seemed to be big enough that Lana wouldn’t be able to pick them up without dropping them on her foot. With slow and controlled movement, Marina began to curl her biceps back and forth with the dumbbells. It interested the American to see how her lover’s biceps would pop out as she contracted her muscles and how they would return to normal when she finished the repetition.

The machine beeped loudly at the five-minute mark, breaking Lana out of her staring. She paused the treadmill, pulled one of her earbuds of her ears and motioned for Marina to come over.

“Not too bad, hmm?” Marina inquired as she came over.

“I suppose not,” replied Lana, “Could we kiss now?”

Marina grinned. “So impatient, huh? Alright then—” She programmed the timer on her phone for five seconds. “As soon as our lips touch, I’ll start the timer for five seconds so we keep on schedule.”

The American eyed the phone, feeling that it was going to become an enemy today. Nonetheless, she nodded. It felt so nice to feel her girlfriend’s lips on her’s.

That’s why it felt so sad when the timer went off, barely feeling like any time passed.

“I want more,” Lana groaned as Marina pulled away, “Five more seconds?”

The Brit shook her head, switching the timer for her music. “I’ll see you in another ten to give you more ten seconds, love.” She grinned and returned to her weights. The American grumbled in frustration as she watched her girlfriend pick up her dumbbells and began another exercise.

Although Lana loathed that the Brit was true to her word, she returned to her own music and continued her workout.

At an even sixty minutes, the American had finally completed her exercise. Sweat damped the collar of her loose shirt as well at the small of her back and she felt tired, but she felt happy that she finished it. The machine beeped for the last time and the conveyor belt under her feet stopped moving.

The Brit was also whining down at her workout, finishing her final set of lat pull downs. Lana was a bit transfixed as she observed her girlfriend pull down the bar, seeing the muscle contract in her arms and back. It was oddly relaxing to watch her complete these rhythmic movements with ease and control.

Marina suddenly stood up to guide the weight back on the stack and let go of the bar. The American snaps of her daze, pulling out her earbuds of her ears.

Jesus, it’s so sexy to see Marina after her workout; her face was a bit flushed and Lana could see that sweat collected at her collarbone, her stomach and the center of her back.

“You finished the whole hour! Good job, love,” she congratulated with a sweet smile on her face; “However, we aren’t done yet.”

Lana frowned. “No? What else can we do, M?”

Marina motioned Lana to get off the treadmill. Lana complied and followed Marina back to her lat pulldown machine that she was just on.

“Sit down,” the Brit requested and Lana does so, “Now, how much weight can you do?”

The American shrugged. “How much can you do?”

“One hundred pounds.”

Lana nodded at this. She wanted to impress her girlfriend about how much weight she can lift, despite that she attempted to do a triceps pushdown earlier and couldn’t even do twenty five pounds.

“I think I can do one hundred too.”

“One hundred, huh?” There was a smile in Marina’s voice as she said, “Okay, it’s already at one hundred. Let’s see you pull it down.”

Lana stood up and attempted to pull the bar down. However, she couldn’t even pull it more than a couple inches down because it was just too heavy for her.

“Fuck,” she muttered, letting go of the bar, “Um… let’s try ninety five?” She still wanted to be cool in front of Marina.

The Brit laughed brightly, “You’re so cute.” She kissed Lana on her the side of her temple then adjusted the weight. “How about twenty five? I think that’s more manageable.”

The American’s cheeks flushed blazingly, but Marina just kisses her again. “Grab the bar,” she instructed and Lana obeyed. She stood up again and pulled the bar down, this time coming down much easier as she sat back down.

“Okay, now I want you to ten reps, alright?”

“Okay.” That didn’t sound too bad.

“Before you start, I want you to spread out your grip on the bar.” Lana does so. “And lean back a bit.” Again, she complied.

“Good. Lastly, I want you to pull it to your collarbone area. You shouldn’t hit it directly, ‘cause that’s gonna hurt.”

Lana nodded and does the exercise as she was instructed, counting down in her head. At the fifth rep, she felt the burn in her arms.

At the ninth one, her arms felt tired and she could feel her grip getting shaky. Now, when she gets home she will really want to take a nap. At the final rep, Lana stood up and returned the weight back.

Marina rubbed the back of her shoulder, lovingly. “Nice job, L. Now be ready to do two more sets of ten in a couple days.”

Lana stretched out arms as she got off the machine, enjoying the pulling of her muscles. She felt stronger already, although she’s not sure how she’s gonna feel to do twenty more of these.

“Let’s go home and eat,” Marina suggested, “I’m starving.”

Lana agreed. She chose not to eat anything before they went to the gym as if to give some effort to appear thinner and sexier. It was a poor choice since she was ready to eat anything that came her way and she felt a bit more tired than normal.

The women collected their things and departed the gym, hopping in Lana’s car parked outside. As they head down the street, the American realized she didn’t get the reward Marina had promised her.

“M?” she called. The Brit was looking out the window, gently bobbing her head to the indie rock station that was on.

“Mmmhmm?”

“You didn’t give me my reward after I finished my workout.”

Marina hummed positively. “I know, L, I didn’t forget.”

“Or my sixty second kiss.”

At that, Marina smirked. “Of course, I didn’t forget that either. I’ll give you both rewards when we get home.”

The American nodded, trying her best to focus on the road instead of imaging what reward Marina will give to her. “Okay, babe.”

As soon as they arrived home and after they kicked off their shoes and socks, both women enter the kitchen looking for something to eat after their workout.

Marina goes into the fridge, pulling out some hard boil eggs and two smoothies in glasses. This interested the American quite a bit.

“What is that?” She asked, pointing to the drinks.

“Post work smoothie I made this morning. One for you and for me!” the Brit informed cheerfully, handing her girlfriend one.

Lana took a sip, tasting strawberries and bananas. However, she can also taste the whey protein in it. It’s a bit different than all the smoothies and milkshakes she used to guzzle down after getting high, but she liked it.

Marina handed her one of the eggs. “Good for protein,” she informed Lana, and then she peeled off the shell and took a bite.

“They’re also organic,” the Brit shared through a mouthful of the egg. The American giggled then proceeded to eat the egg too, washing it down with some of her smoothie.

After they both polished off another egg and the rest of their beverages, they headed upstairs to their room to wind down. Lana would like to take a shower before Chuck came home from scouting a new location for a photo shoot so that all three of them could go to a nice dinner, giving Marina the day off from cooking.

However, a nap sounded better than taking a shower, especially since she was snuggled up with her girlfriend on their large, comfortable bed. Maybe a quick one wouldn’t be so bad…

Closing her eyes, Lana could feel her mind starting to relax and her thoughts wander. She pushed her face into Marina’s neck, throwing her arm over her lover’s waist and enjoying the fading scent of perfume on her skin.

She didn’t get far into sleep because the Brit suddenly asked, “Want your kiss?”

Nothing could have made her so lucid so quickly.

“Yes,” the American responded, although her voice was still a bit tired. She sat up, and then looked at her girlfriend expectedly.

Marina laughed lightly, “I’m sure that woke you up! But did the kissing help you get through the hour a little less painfully?”

Lana nodded. “They did.”

The Brit smiled. “You think you’d go back on the treadmill again?”

“Only if you give me more kisses,” replied the American, grinning.

“Ah, but if I’m on the treadmill too? That would be harder to do.”

Lana quickly thought about this and then responded, “Well I guess I wouldn’t go on the treadmill then. I would do the exercises you did instead and then come to you every five minutes.” Marina beamed at this.

“Oh motivation for me then?”

“Yes, the best kind.”

Both women giggled at this and Lana lay back down next to Marina. However, the Brit suddenly sat up, pulling her phone out of the waistband of her leggings.

“Speaking of motivation…” she said, unlocking her phone. Lana watched on, perplexed, until Marina showed her phone with one minute typed into the timer.

“One minute now.”

Secretly, it would give Lana the greatest pleasure to take her girlfriend’s phone and chuck it away. Nonetheless, she ignored her urge and sat back up; she then instructed Marina to lie down on the bed. The Brit complied, putting her phone next to her.

The American straddled Marina’s waist. “Is this okay?” she inquired and her girlfriend nodded.

After getting Marina’s consent, Lana leaned down and kissed her lover, fairly sweetly at first. She felt Marina move her arm to press her phone then felt her hands holding at her hips.

It was very sweet and gentle for the first ten seconds, but it began to taper off into something much more passionate. Hormones began flooding Lana’s mind, easily overpowering her previous sleepy thoughts. Warmth pooled down into her stomach as she started to grind on a bit on Marina’s pelvis.

She pushed her girlfriend’s hands from her hips to her ass, encouraging Marina to squeeze it. Kissing on her mouth didn’t seem to please the American anymore as her mouth trailed down to kissing and lightly sucking her lover’s neck.

When the timer blared next to the women, Lana groaned loudly against Marina’s neck and leaned over to begin tapping on screen aggressively to shut it off.

Marina laughed. “You have to swipe it,” she said.

Lana did so and began to kiss Marina’s neck again; however, Marina told her to stop.

“Time’s up,” she said.

“I want more,” Lana demanded, sitting up. God, she knew her pupils were probably blown and her underwear was soaked. She placed her hands on the Brit’s stomach, her fingers crawling down to the hem of her tanktop.

“I can tell,” Marina noted, amused as she grabbed Lana’s wandering hands, “Before we do anything else, I want to give you your other reward.”

Lust was still burned into her words as Lana said, breathy, “Could we fuck?” Usually she wasn’t this aggressive or this desperate for sex.

However, the Brit was obviously entertained by Lana’s words; she laughed brightly, letting go her lover’s hands to pinch her thigh lightly. “Later on, love,” she assured.

“Right now sounds really good,” encouraged Lana, tone thick, “I’m so fucking wet.” Hormones were still heavy in her brain. “Let me eat you out.”

A huge smirk appeared on Marina’s face as she felt her girlfriend beginning to grind on her pelvis again, obviously trying to relieve some of the pressure she felt. “Maybe we shouldn’t go to the gym again, since it obviously made you a little too horny,” the Brit commented, placing her hands on Lana’s hips to prevent her from rubbing her crotch more.

“You made me horny,” Lana said, “You’re so sexy.”

“Same to you,” Marina said, grinning, “I feel turned on too, but I want to give you a massage first.”

That seemed to be something to penetrate the American’s lust-riddled brain. “Is that my reward?” she inquired, her voice a touch more lucid.

Marina nodded. “Yeah, it would be very hard to give it to you at the gym so I wanted to give it to you when we got home. However, I didn’t foresee you getting this…excited.” She smiled. “Would you still like that?”

The American still felt immensely aroused; Marina looked so attractive under her, her cheeks and her neck flushed from Lana’s kissing and biting. However, she recalled how excited and eager she was when her lover mentioned that she would receive another reward. After all, massages can be sexy too and Lana would love Marina’s hands on her.

“Yeah, I do,” agreed Lana, moving off her girlfriend. She laid down on her back and looked at Marina.

The Brit sat up. “Alright then. I should tell you that my personal trainer didn’t give me massages like this. This is purely me wanting an excuse to touch you.” She smirked. “But it seemed like you don’t mind that today.”

The American blushed, but acknowledged it was true. “I don’t think you’ll touch me in the places I want you to right now,” she said.

Marina chuckled, “Those areas aren’t totally ruled out, L. I could add them it.”

Lana hummed positively. “If you touch me there, I think it would turn into something different pretty fast.”

“I’ll give you a happy ending,” teased the Brit, “For free.”

The American shook her head, but smiled sweetly. “What kind of massage do you want to give me?”

“Ah yes, okay then.” Marina got on her knees. “Flip on your stomach.”

Lana does so, but teased brazenly, “You want my ass in the air?” She couldn’t see Marina’s reaction, but she did feel the Brit pinch her ass when she laid down.

“Naughty girl,” Marina said.

By lying on her stomach, Lana could feel the pressure of her body weight on her crotch. She instinctively started to grind against the mattress for some pleasurable friction until she felt Marina grab her hips again.

She tutted, “Wow, you really _are_ horny huh? I feel bad; I might have to help you out after the massage.”

“You can help me out now,” offered the American, boldly.

Marina laughed. “Massage first, help later,” she said, removing her hands.

Lana pouted, burying her face into the pillow. She felt the weight move as her girlfriend moved on top of her, placing her knees on either side of her hips.

“Okay, so to answer your original question, I’m gonna massage your back and your legs.”

Lana moved her face from the pillow to inquire, “Over my clothes?”

“Yes.”

“Wouldn’t it be easier if I didn’t have any?” she asked, now propping herself on her elbows. This time, her question didn’t come from lust; it would be harder for her to get any sort of benefit from the massage from her clothes acting as a boundary.

Marina seemed to consider this as well, humming in thought. “You’re right, L. Did you want to take off your shirt? Or do you want me to just go under it?”

Now, Lana pondered this. If she took off her shirt, it would be much easier for Marina rub her back. She wouldn’t have to take off her shorts since they already were loose and had a good length to them so her girlfriend could massage her thighs easily, if she choose to. However, she would probably get even hornier (if that was even humanly possible) by feeling her chest pressed against the mattress.

She also secretly felt self-conscious about her body. Eating healthy Greek food did help her lose some weight, but Lana was still unhappy with her body. When they would make love, sometimes the American would cover up her chest when she would take off her shirt until her girlfriend persuaded her to move her arms.

Marina started playing with Lana’s hair as she contemplated about what to do. “What would you like to do, Lana?” she finally asked.

“Um…” Her earlier boldness had started to disappear, now replaced with uncertainty at the thought of her body issues. “I guess…I can take off my shirt.” She supposed that it would be alright; Marina would only see her back and her thighs which didn’t look too big today.

“You sure?” her girlfriend asked.

“Yeah, it’s fine.” Her arousal had weakened and her voice sounded clearer.

“Okay,” said Marina, “Do you want to take off your bra too?”

“Yeah, that would be okay.”

The Brit had started to move so the other woman could take off her shirt, but Lana stopped her by suddenly asking, “Can you help me take off my shirt?”

Marina agreed to it; she hooked her fingers under the hem of Lana’s shirt and pulled up on it. The American grabbed the back of the shirt once it was midway up her back and yanked it off her body, then tossed it on the floor. Now she was left in her black sports bra and her shorts as she rested on her elbows.

Lana felt Marina gently touch her back, skimming the exposed skin with her fingertips. This felt nice, particularly when she started to touch her lower back.

The Brit worked her fingers back up to where Lana’s bra was, hooking her fingers around the band. “Do you want me to help you take this off too?” she asked, “Or no? We don’t have to take it off if you don’t want to.”

The American always found it so sweet that Marina was so considerate and respectful about her feelings and boundaries.

Lana nodded. “Yes, you can help me take it off.”

“Alright,” Marina said.

She grabbed the band and gingerly worked it up Lana’s back; again, Lana grabbed it once it was within grasp and tossed it next to her shirt.

The air felt good on her skin, as did Marina’s warm touch on the middle of her back. However, as expected, when Lana relaxed her body against the mattress, she felt her breasts press against the soft sheets. This had sparked a bit of her arousal again. It also didn’t help that Lana became hyper aware that Marina’s crotch was pressing on her ass too.

“Ready for me to start?”

Lana hummed positively, trying her best to ignore a new flood of sexual thoughts enter her mind. She got off her elbows and laid down flat on the bed. The day would have been immensely different if the American had chosen to take a nap instead of getting her one-minute kiss.

Marina put her thumbs on the back of Lana’s neck, exerting light pressure on it. It didn’t hurt at all; she actually enjoyed the gentle pressure she was receiving. The Brit continued the action for a few minutes and then moved down to her girlfriend’s upper back.

Lana wasn’t sure if Marina often gave massages, but nevertheless the American could discern that she was pretty good at them. It was very pleasurable to feel her hands knead the tight spots in Lana’s muscles, trying to work them out. Likewise, Lana enjoyed hearing Marina let out soft, concentrated sounds as she worked.

Again, the Brit moved down to her lower back, pressing with a good amount of pressure. Sleepy thoughts made its return into the American’s head, pushing the lustful ones to the back. She closed her eyes, letting Marina continue her massage.

It was fairly rare to see Lana being so trusting and vulnerable, allowing someone other than her family touch her so intimately. Of course, she’d hug her fans or other celebrities and she would have sex and kiss her previous boyfriends. This was much different though, to be physically intimate without sex being a part of it. She liked it when Marina would play with her hair when they would watch TV or rub her thumb across Lana’s hand when they would talk about their feelings. Likewise, Lana enjoyed giving touch like tickling the Brit until she started laughing or brushing Marina’s hair.

After ten minutes, Marina broke the American out of her sleepy thoughts by requesting Lana’s consent to touch her thighs.

“Mmm…” came the tired reply, “You can do whatever you want, M.”

The Brit giggled, leaning down to kiss Lana between her shoulder blades. “Is that a yes, L?”

Lana nodded, mumbling a soft yeah. Marina removed herself from sitting on the Lana’s backside and moved down to her legs.

“Alright, I’m gonna touch your thighs now,” informed the Brit.

Despite feeling sleepy, Lana couldn’t help but be a bit bold by teasing, “Oh, not my ass?”

The Brit was quick to reply with, “My crotch touched it enough already.” Lana started laughing at that, although it was muffled a bit from the pillow.

“I didn’t complain,” said the American, “I liked it a lot.”

In response to that, Marina decided to be devilish and squeezed Lana’s ass roughly. The American played along with it and moaned loudly.

“How did you know I liked it rough?” she questioned. Lana started laughing again when she heard Marina sigh at her antics, probably rolling her eyes too.

“I liked it better when you were sleepy,” the Brit mumbled, playfully, “Now let me finish my massage.”

The American relaxed her body again and stopped talking, allowing Marina to focus on her thighs. She started on her left thigh, pressing her thumbs above the knee.

The Brit kneaded up until she got the hem of Lana’s shorts. “Can I touch you under your shorts?” she questioned.

“Yes,” replied Lana.

“If I go too far, just tell me.”

“I will.”

Lana felt her girlfriend’s fingers go up higher on her thigh, pushing and pressing all the way up. Marina stopped an inch at the area where her ass and thigh met and then went back down. She then repeated this on her other thigh.

Both the American’s mind and body felt relaxed under Marina’s touch and a warm feeling spread in her stomach. Although she thought earlier that going to sleep or fucking would be the best, she now realized that her lover giving her a massage was the best choice. Lana was feeling loved and happy, something that never lasted when her high came down from her pot.

“You’re purring,” teased Marina, her voice soft.

“Mmm, I am?” questioned Lana, “I don’t feel like I am.”

The Brit laughed lightly. “Maybe not purring, but you’re making soft sounds as I touch you. Not sexually sounding, but it reminded me of when cats purr when they’re happy.”

“I am happy,” replied the American, even surprising herself with her unprovoked honesty. She’d always hide her true thoughts and feelings from others, but dating Marina had encouraged her to share them.

A soft kiss was placed on the small of her back. “Good, I’m glad,” responded Marina, a smile in her voice, “May I touch your calves?”

Lana nodded. “Yes, of course.”

“After that, we’ll be done,” concluded the Brit, “And then I can give you some ‘help.’” Her smile in her voice quickly changed into a smirk.

The American yawned. “I dunno if I still want that now. Rain check?”

Indeed, Lana acknowledged that barely a half hour ago all what she want was for Marina to fuck her. However, now the only thing on her mind was to cuddle with her girlfriend and relax.

This wasn’t lost on Marina either who started to giggle. “Oh I see. We’ve changed our mind, hmm?”

“Yeah, you have the magic touch,” Lana sighed, “Made me sleepy instead of horny.”

“I’m not sure if that should hurt my ego or boost it,” wondered Marina aloud as she started to rub Lana’s calf.

The American didn’t respond, again enjoying the touch of her girlfriend’s. Sex was totally out of her mind, replaced only with romantic thoughts of kissing and taking a nap with her lover. Maybe when they would wake up, they could make love instead of having the steamy hot sex the American craved earlier.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Marina removed her hands from Lana’s legs, indicating the end of the massage. The Brit crawled next to the American, lying back down on the bed.

Lana reluctantly flipped over so she could face her girlfriend, feeling so relaxed and peaceful she didn’t even try to cover her torso up like she usually does. Her mind was still a bit hazy, but she felt immensely comfortable in Marina’s presence.

“I suppose it’s time for a nap,” Marina said softly, gingerly stroking Lana’s cheek.

Lana nodded, shutting her eyes. She tucked her head into her girlfriend’s neck as she did earlier, feeling safe and secure.

However, she didn’t fall asleep right away as she recalled that Marina mentioning that she felt aroused. It would be rude for Lana to only think about her own feelings, especially since her girlfriend paid a lot of attention to her.

“M?” she called, moving her head to look at her lover.

“Yes, love?” answered Marina as she started to stroke Lana’s hair.

“You said you were turned on earlier, did you want me to help you out?”

Marina hummed, now wrapping her arms around Lana’s torso. “I’m not turned on so much anymore,” she shared, “I was when I got on top you, feeling my crotch pushed against your ass. I really wanted to grind against it like how you did when you were on top of me.” She smirked, which made Lana blushed. “But when I started to give you a massage, it started to go away. I lost interest like how you did.”

“You have the magic touch for yourself as well,” Lana commented, smiling a bit.

“Mmm...I suppose so,” mumbled the Brit, closing her eyes, “A little tired too.”

Marina looked so cute, ready to fall asleep. Love stirred deeply in the American’s chest as she observed Marina’s breathing starting to even out.

Lana felt happy that her lover could feel just as comfortable in her company to doze off without hesitation. She gave the Brit a kiss on her chin and then put her head in the crook of her neck, closing her eyes too.

The American couldn’t remember that last time she took a nap that wasn’t a product of exhaustion or from coming down a bad high. She also couldn’t remember when she took a nap with someone so close to her, making her feel safe. The pressure she felt from Marina’s hug was comforting and welcoming, something that eased her mind.

The thoughts of today floated in her mind until she quietly dropped off into sleep, feeling satisfied where her life was.

**Author's Note:**

> These fics are all made for fun and are purely fictitious. Check me out on [tumblr](https://coldbrewfm.tumblr.com/) for Larina content!
> 
> Leave a comment if you liked it!


End file.
